Battle at the Bar
by Corrector9Yui
Summary: This is my entry for DClick's Challenge fics. What do you get when you put gym leaders and underaged trainers in a bar in Ecruteak City? Uh... Lame insanity? *sweatdrop*


**_Battle_****_ at the Bar _**

_By Yui Kinomoto_

**_A/N: __This is my try at one of DClick's challenge fics!! ^^ Writer's block truly is evil… I can't think of anything for any of my other stuff o_O _**

_~*~*~_

_          Today, our heroes Ash, Misty and Brock are still on their way to Mahogany Town. They are passing through Ecruteak City, and as it is getting late, they're thinking about finding someplace to stay for the night. _

Ash: It's too far to the Pokemon Center! ;_; *collapses on the ground* I'm so tired and hungry!

Misty: Ash, you're so lazy… -_-; 

Brock: Hey, look! We're near the Ecruteak Gym!! Why don't we ask Morty if we can stay there for the night? 

Misty: Sounds fine to me… *takes Ash by the collar and starts dragging him off toward the gym* 

(A/N: Yes, I know, this is already sounding like one of those annoying filler episodes from the anime… Hehe… )

          Suddenly, Brock and Misty stop in their tracks! Ash looks up to see Morty leaving his gym… dressed in a tight shirt and black leather pants. His hair is pulled back and he is, for once, without his prized headband. 

Misty: O_O Morty?!? 

Morty: …Yes.

Misty: The same peaceful, calm, and possibly-influenced-by-drugs gym leader that we met in the Burnt Tower? 

Morty: The very same. *stares at her strangely* 

Misty: …o_O; 

Brock: Is it too much to ask where you're going… er, dressed like that? 

Morty: To Vaporeon's. *starts to walk off* 

Misty: *jumps* Vaporeon's? Oh, I LOVE Vaporeon! It's one of the most prettiest and beautiful water-type Pokemon EVER!!! I want to come too! 

Morty: But I-

Ash: *cuts in* I want to see this Vaporeon too! Maybe I can challenge it to a battle! 

Morty: But you-

Misty: PLEASE? 

Morty: Ahehe… Vaporeon's really isn't a place for you kids… That's the name of the bar here in the city. 

Brock: *also cutting in* Bar? Does that mean there'll be lots of pretty girls? 

Morty: Er… Yes. ^_^

Brock: We're going!!! 

Morty: But aren't these two a bit young to be going into a bar? 

Brock: Don't worry. They're with me, and with me around, there can't possibly be any trouble… Now, off to find a girl!! *runs* 

Morty: *sweatdrop* Uh… Brock? *points the opposite way of where he was running* The bar's that-a-way. 

Brock: Oh… ^^;;; 

          And now, to avoid any more unnecessary chattering, we'll cut straight to when the gang arrives at Vaporeon's!! The bouncer, a huge muscular man (aptly named Chunky) admits the four of them to the bar upon seeing that they're with Morty… 

Ash: *looks around* This place is weird. 

Misty: Wow, look at all the guys… *.*

Brock: *not paying attention to his friends, he notices a girl sitting at the bar, typing away on a laptop computer* Ohhh… ^_^ Pixelacious… 

Misty: O_o;;; 

Brock: *runs up to the girl* Hello, there, my name's Brock! Hehe… I see you're pretty good with that computer of yours… How about we establish a connection between our hearts and download a little love? 

Girl: o_o Baka!! *closes the laptop, hits him across the head with it, and storms off* 

Brock: Owww… I think my system crashed … x_x;;; 

          Meanwhile, Morty is sitting at the bar, having a drink and talking to his "friend-that's-a-girl-but-not-a-girlfriend", Diana. 

Diana: *curled up on his lap* Oh, Morty, won't you buy me a drink too? 

Morty: Hehe, sure… *takes out his wallet* Another Smirnoff Ice, Bo!

Bo(the bartender): Coming right up!

Diana: Morty, you're such a sweetheart. *kisses him* 

Morty: Yeah… *kisses her back* 

          And while Morty indulges himself in his alcohol and female friend, Ash and Misty are sitting somewhere in the back of the bar. 

Ash: This is boring.

Misty: It'd be a lot better if we were grown up. Then we could enjoy ourselves. 

Ash: But it'd be boring anyway. Adults are sure weird… 

Misty: *watching Diana and Morty kissing* Yeah… *leans over on Ash's shoulder* ^^ 

Ash: *sweatdrop* 

(Commercial break!! Dadada!!!) 

*A strange-looking Muk appears* 

Muk: Hello! I am DESTINY!! I have taken over this commercial!! 

*A weird-looking Grimer-like thing follows* 

Grimer: Mother, this is illegal. 

DESTINY!!: Be quiet, Enpon! 

Enpon: I hate being a sludge monster…

DESTINY!!: I am from the HARD STONE collection agency! If you have any Hard Stones, you must give them to me! 

Enpon: Mother, look, it's Eusine. 

DESTINY!!: OH! Eusine!!! *runs* 

Enpon: -.-;;;; 

(Commercial ends!! Dadada!!!) 

          The scene flashes back to the bar! Morty is slumped in his chair, little bubbles and such floating around his head. Diana is trying to get him to dance, but it just isn't working. 

Diana: Come on, Morty, you can't be drunk already!!

Morty: …Wha? 

Diana: Ugh… Well, nyaa to you too. 

Morty: …………………………?_?

Diana: Whatever…

Some guy(we'll call him Ted): Hey, why don't you dance with me instead? 

Diana: Uh… No.

Ted: *takes her arm* Come on!

Diana: -.- I already said no… 

Morty: *looks up* Hey! *staggers up, and points drunkenly at Ted* You… you leave her alone!

Ted: Heh… I'll battle you for her. 

Morty: *face lights up* Okay! ^_^

Diana: *facefault* *whispers to Bo* You will _never give him that many drinks again. _

Bo: What? He only had about seven bottles… 

Diana: o_O;;; *falls over* 

          Anyway, people have cleared out a space in the floor shaped like an irregular diamond… o_O Morty and Ted stand in the center, both with their Pokeballs drawn. 

Ted: Go, Totodile!! 

Morty: I choose… This one! *throws the Pokeball, but forgets to let go; thus, the Pokeball pulls him down to the ground and flat on his face* 

Morty: Owwww… x_x; 

Gengar: *which had just come out of the ball* o_O;;;  

Ted: Okay, Totodile, attack with Water gun!! 

Morty: Gengar… Use that… er… shadowy… uh… energy-thingy attack!

Gengar: *stands there, wondering what to do, while receiving a nice cold shower from Totodile* 

Morty: That… that… shadow ball thing.

Gengar: *turns and fires a sphere of energy at Totodile, sending it flying back into Ted* 

Ted: Aagh! Return, Totodile! o_O; 

Morty: Hey! I won! ^_^

*Everyone claps; Diana pulls Morty up and hugs him* 

          Yay! A happy ending! ^_^ But before we end off, let's just see how the day ends for our three heroes! Let's move to the back of the bar…

Misty: That was a fun battle, huh Ash?

Ash: Yeah! ^_^

Misty: Hey Ash, did you know that you're incredibly cute when you smile like that?

Ash: Aww, that's sweet of you Mist. You've got a great smile too. 

Misty: You mean it? 

Ash: 'Course I do! *gives her a quick kiss on the lips* 

Misty: -^.^- *kisses him too* 

          Aww!! And what about Brock? Well, we last left him lying on the ground… 

Brock: *still there* Hey… Ow! Can someone… OUCH! …help me up? I… ow… can't move… EE! Stop stepping on me! AAH! That was my hand!!! 

          And so ends another eventful day!!! ^_^ 

~*~*~

A/N: Hehe… Yeah. I know it's not as good as it could be, but I think it's funny… ^_^ Hope you like it! I think I remembered all the requirements… and yes, all the characters made up for the bar were all charas I had made up before. I have written about this bar before, and it's not the last time you'll see it! ^_~


End file.
